<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just to do it by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275544">just to do it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guzma's going to lose his virginity to Molayne, and Molayne is going to lose his virginity to Guzma, just so they can get it over with. Who else are they supposed to do it with, anyway?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzma/Mullein | Molayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just to do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>love childhood guzma<br/>what do you mean it isnt necessarily canon that the three of them were always dicking around together, of course it was</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molayne is real nervous cos he’s never done anything like this before.</p><p>Well, it’s not like Guzma has either, so he honestly doesn’t know why he’s making such a big deal out of it. Maybe because they’re friends or something like that, cos they’ve known each other for long enough that it makes things weird. Maybe cos Molayne knows him a lot better than most people, but shouldn’t that make it easier, too?</p><p>Hell if he knows, he just wishes his friend would either put up or shut up, because this was as much his idea as it was Guzma’s, and if he’s going to back out now, he needs to just own up and do it. Or own up to his idea and go through with it. He was the one who managed to buy condoms for this, for fuck’s sake!</p><p>It’s not going to mean anything to either of them, so that part shouldn’t matter, and it takes the trouble of finding someone else to do this with out of the equation. Quick and simple, and nobody has to know but them. Especially not Kukui, because he’d just become even more impossible to deal with. That’s the same reason they’re doing this with each other, because like hell either of them would ever do it with him, even just to be done with it. At least, that’s a good enough excuse for it.</p><p>“Maybe we should…kiss first?” There is so much uncertainty in Molayne’s voice as he says it that Guzma rolls his eyes.</p><p>“If you really think the sappy shit is gonna make it easier for you,” he mutters, before throwing his arms around Molayne’s shoulders to pull him down into a kiss. Molayne has gotten way too tall for his own good lately, and become even lankier as a result. Guzma could probably break his neck without even trying.</p><p>He hasn’t ever kissed anyone before, come to think of it, so maybe Molayne had a point when he suggested starting with this, instead of getting right down to the action. It’s not like either of them knows much about it, so they have to learn as they go. Kissing isn’t that bad though, and by the time Guzma has pulled out of it, there is a heat pooling in his stomach that wasn’t there before they started kissing. It completely replaces the weird, nervous buzzing that he had been trying to ignore, because he would sooner die than admit that this makes him nervous.</p><p>“That was…” Molayne breathes, but doesn’t finish the sentence, and Guzma is glad he doesn’t. Neither of them need to make this any more sappy or any more weird than it already is or needs to be. This is just something they’re doing for the sake of doing it, after all.</p><p>“Are you gonna strip, or do I have to take your clothes off for you?” he asks, trying to get back on topic. Molayne blushes, looking down at his clothes as if he has no idea what to do with them. Guzma, on the other hand, pushes his own shorts down past his scabbed knees quickly, though he hesitates when he is just in his underwear, even though Molayne has known him for years, and already knows what to expect. There is still something that makes it difficult to strip down completely, even or especially with one of his closest friends.</p><p>But then he looks over to see that Molayne has started by taking his shirt off, and if he can show off just how scrawny he really is, then there’s nothing stopping Guzma from stripping the rest of the way down, until he is completely naked, watching impatiently as Molayne finally manages to get out of his underwear.<br/>
Despite his lankiness, he is not too bad to look at, and he doesn’t stare too much, which is nice. Guzma doesn’t know why he was so afraid of Molayne gawking at him, but he’s still glad, nonetheless, that he is trying to act as if this is all perfectly casual. But now comes the main event, the part that neither of them have the slightest clue how to do, outside of some very basic reading online, and dirty stories Guzma managed to trick older boys into telling him when he was much too young, trying to act tough, trying to see if he could fit in amongst them.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do first?” Molayne asks, still so hesitant and shy about it all that it really is unbearably frustrating. Huffing, Guzma sits back on his friend’s bed, hesitating for only a moment before he spreads his legs, so that he can show the poor, clueless idiot what to do.</p><p>“Like this,” he says. He may not have any experience with sex itself, but he has gotten pretty used to this lately, losing himself in nonsense fantasies that start with women or men he happened to notice in passing, with celebrities and porn models on the internet, and end with a jumble of limbs, with scenes from his childhood, back before any of them knew better, back before Kukui had any idea that tackling him to the ground and holding him down would haunt him years and years into the future.</p><p>But right now, he holds eye contact with Molayne while he touches himself, flustered as hell but doing his best not to show that, trying to seem calm and in control as he does it, his fingers familiar to him now. God, he’s so fucking <em>horny</em><span>, he had no idea it would get this bad when they first decided to do it on impulse. He hadn’t felt much of anything at first, but now that things have taken off, he feels as though he has never wanted anything or anyone more than he wants Molayne right now.</span></p><p>Which is ridiculous, because it’s just Molayne, and this is just so that they can say that they’ve had sex, so that they will not have to be as nervous when they find someone that they really want to do this with. It’ll be easier for Molayne than Guzma either way, but this still helps matters along, at least a little bit.</p><p>When he moans particularly loudly, briefly losing control of himself, his voice cracking a bit, Molayne stiffens and clears his throat. “Is it alright if I…if I try that now? I think I can see how to do it.”</p><p>“Be my guest,” he says, between breathless moans. “That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?”</p><p>
  <span>Molayne’s touch is a lot clumsier than Guzma’s, but he supposes this isn’t something he can easily learn just from watching. And either way he does good enough, and it feels better just to have somebody else touching him, so good that he can’t hold back further moans, and he can see just how much it makes Molayne blush, every time he does it. That makes it worth it, even though he kind of hates how pathetic and needy he sounds when he moans. Anything to embarrass the hell out of Molayne, and make him forget just how flustered </span>
  <em>he</em>
  <span> feels right now.</span>
</p><p>Molayne does his best to emulate what Guzma has demonstrated for him, brushing his thumb over his clit, causing him to gasp and writhe, pushed close to his limit from that contact alone, overwhelmed by how it feels just to have someone else there to touch him. It’s too much for him, and if he doesn’t go through with the rest of it son, he is going to be too overwhelmed to keep going, or done in by Molayne’s touch alone. Feeling as though he is gasping for air, he tries to catch his breath so that he can speak, so that he can try and sound as casual as he wants to feel, as if none of this matters to him either way.</p><p>“C-come on,” he breathes. “Aren’t you gonna fuck me already?”</p><p>“Are you ready? I know that it’s supposed to take some work before-”</p><p>“Spare me the lecture,” he interrupts, not wanting to hear any of this right now, not wanting anything unless it’s Molayne inside of him. “Just do it, I’ll be fine. I’m not a fuckin’ pussy, you know.”</p><p>Guzma lays back, so that, once he has a condom on, Molayne can get on top of him, still looking a little bit hesitant, but there is excitement in his eyes. He wants this, as much as Guzma does at least, and that is a strange realization to have. As much as he wants to pretend, in this situation, that it only makes sense, that he should be that desirable, and that it doesn’t matter either way, because they are doing this to do it, it is still a weird feeling, being wanted and knowing that he is wanted. Can Molayne tell how he feels just from looking at him too, or is Guzma better at hiding those things?</p><p>“Let me know if it hurts,” he says, “and I’ll stop.” Before Guzma has the chance to snap at him and tell him to stop fretting over him so much, he has already thrust forward, pushing the tip of his cock inside, and the words die on Guzma’s lips, replaced with a strangled moan.</p><p>Of course it fucking hurts, and of course he expected it. Fingers can’t actually compare to that, and as soon as he saw Molayne out of his pants, he had his worries. But he’s heard enough stories to know that if he just sucks it up, everything will be better in no time. So, like hell he’s going to tell that worrywart that he’s actually in pain, and instead, he just lays there, waiting as Molayne pushes deeper inside of him.</p><p>At the very least, Molayne is taking it slow, though it seems to be paining him to do so. Even without Guzma telling him to take it slow, he is still worried enough about him that he does, easing inside of him, giving him a little bit of time to adjust, as Guzma tries to force himself to relax, waiting until Molayne is completely in. Then, he can’t say a word, gasping for breath and trying to regain his composure, and Molayne is patient, telling him that he won’t start moving until Guzma tells him that it’s okay.</p><p>It takes him time, probably too long, probably an embarrassing amount of time, not that Molayne would tell him, but eventually, he is able to mutter, “Go on, just…do it.”</p><p>
  <span>This time, when Molayne starts to move inside of him, he starts to </span>
  <em>get it</em>
  <span>. And after a few nervous thrusts, after Molayne finds his rhythm and starts to get into it, Guzma really gets it, and understands why the hell everyone is so obsessed with </span>
  <em>doing it</em>
  <span>. With the pain reduced to a lingering ache, there is finally room for the pleasure that he has heard so much about, that puts anything anyone’s fingers can do to shame. All he can do is lay back and take it, his moans becoming more and more pathetic as time goes on, and his brain too addled with pleasure for him to give a damn.</span>
</p><p>“I’ll never…get enough of you…” Molayne mumbles amidst moans, or at least, that’s what it sounds like he says, but he’s barely coherent right now, and Guzma is hardly in any state to actually listen to anything and that’s why he can’t comment on it. At least, that’s a good enough excuse for it.</p><p>Molayne comes too quickly, but that is to be expected, the fucking virgin, and Guzma is right on the edge anyway, giving a few jerks of his own hips, and, when Molayne starts to pull out of him, he reaches down to finish himself off with his hand, done in seconds, while Molayne is still catching his breath. And then the two of them are left in an awkward silence, as Molayne peels off the condom to throw away, looking hesitant as he throws it in his own trashcan. He must be afraid that he might forget to take the trash out before someone else comes in, and then he’ll be found out.</p><p>“Well, we did it,” Guzma says, finally breaking the silence. He is quick to sit up, so that he can put his clothes on and get the hell out of here. He never had any intention of hanging around after they were done, not wanting to make it any more awkward than necessary. It will probably take them a little while to get back to normal, but they will have to, if they’re going to keep this between the two of them. Kukui would never let either of them down, if he were to find out about it, after all.</p><p>“We did,” Molayne agrees, following Guzma’s cue to get dressed. “Thanks, uh…for that?”</p><p>Guzma does not dignify the awkward thanks with a response, and is silent until he leaves, and even then, he only says goodbye before heading out. He is glad that Molayne does not try to repeat anything that he may or may not have mumbled while they were fucking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>